


Be Ashamed

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Actor RPF, Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Angry Reader, F/M, SJWs are assholes, Sad Sebby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a verbal attack on Sebastian one day in the park, you have a few words for the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Ashamed

You rubbed your lover’s back comfortingly, kissing his cheek and whispering sweet words in his ear. He was feeling very bad and ashamed, and while you thought it was completely idiotic _why_ he felt that way, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor man.

“Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong.”

“I obviously did.” He said in his monotone.

“Baby, you know how SJWs are, always trying to make people feel like shit over nothing. Hardly social justice if you ask me.”

“It makes me wonder how many other people I’ve offended.”

“The number could be counted on one hand. You’re very sweet, honey. Even to the weird fans that creep both of us out, you’re a sweetheart. You’d never hurt anybody, _much less_ intentionally.”

Sebastian shook his head, placing it back in his hands. You sighed and continued your treatment, running your fingers through his fluffy hair and sweetly kissing his cheek. You felt him shaking and heard the soft cries, breaking your heart in two.

“Don’t cry Seba, please…” You pleaded, tearing up yourself. You were strong and rarely cried, but the one thing that broke you and made you cry a river was when your beloved wept.

You pulled him in your arms and he wrapped his arms around you, resuming his sobbing in the crook of your neck. You sat there for hours, holding him and rubbing his back, feeling his salty tears drip and slide from his face and onto your neck.

He finally pulled himself together enough to stop his crying, instead just sniffling and sitting in his misery, the dark raincloud above him consuming you as well. You kissed his forehead gently and pulled his face from your neck, making his red-tinted, crystal blue eyes look at you. You kissed his nose and pressed your forehead to his.

“Seba, you did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. We were walking in the park, doing nothing but minding our own business. That woman had no right to approach you the way she did, much less tell you what to wear and just assume the type of person you are based on a Marilyn Monroe shirt, you hear me? She’s just an entitled bitch that doesn’t realize how lucky she is to be in this country, and you needn’t cry over this. Don’t be upset, Seba, over doing _nothing_ _wrong._ She’s a new-age feminist, a bitch, an entitled whore. You are sweet, kind, funny, giving and so many more amazing things she wishes she could be. Don’t you dare let her judgment, her terrible _assumptions_ faze you. I love you, Sebastian, and I wouldn’t have fallen for you or married you really were the type of person she assumed you to be.”

Sebastian sniffed and kissed you softly, his face still damp. You kissed him back and threaded your fingers through his chestnut locks again, the other hand wiping away the stray tears on his face. You pulled away from him and smiled softly.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and wait in bed for me? This night is all about you now, okay? Anything you want, just let me know.”

He nodded wordlessly and sniffed one more time before pecking your lips and heading upstairs. You waited for him to close the bedroom door before you grabbed your phone angrily and went to the patio in the backyard, sitting on a chair with the sparkling pool behind you, going to your camera and switching it to video, moving to the front camera and starting recording.

“You know, for the longest time, I had no problems with anyone. I’m the type of person that takes a hit, sends one back and moves on with my god damn life. But when the punches are directed at someone close to me, someone that I love…” You shook your head and gave the camera a deadly look, “You’re gonna get more than one punch back, that’s for damn sure.”

You swallowed thickly and continued, “Today my husband and I went out for a walk in the park today. We minded our own business, we talked about what we’d be having for dinner, just the normal stuff. And Sebastian was wearing a shirt given to him as a Christmas gift from my aunt, which had one of her role models on it, Marilyn Monroe. The picture on it is the classic one of her laughing, leaning forward a bit with some cleavage exposed. That was it. No “misogyny” about it. He wasn’t “oppressing” anyone to this bullshit “patriarchy” you feminists like to talk about.

Sebastian is a kind soul. He’s a sweetheart, would never hurt anyone, much less on purpose. He’s all about equality for women, just as I am. But when you entitled “social justice warriors” decide to take it upon yourselves to “defend” women over a fucking man wearing a Marilyn Monroe shirt, that’s when I get pissed. Beyond pissed, actually.

My husband did nothing wrong. He didn’t do anything to deserve the hate that the bitch that decided to challenge us gave him. She walked up to us like a stupid, _entitled_ asshole and proceeded to tell my husband to be ashamed for wearing that shirt, and that he was oppressing me, just like the rest of the women around for a fucking article of clothing. I can tell you right now, I’ve never felt oppressed when he’s worn that shirt. Matter of fact, I’ve never felt oppressed. Because all you new-age feminists and SJWs are fucking delusional. No one is being oppressed in America.

You bitches don’t know how lucky you are to be here, where you can vote, you can work, you can be your own person. Yeah, you may not be hired over a man, or a man may get paid more than you, or your clothes cost more— Whatever. That’s not what I’m talking about. I believe in equality for all, _not_ the idea these feminists give off that includes men being inferior to women. I don’t believe in that one bit, and I’m ashamed of anyone who thinks that.

You say society has _impossible_ standards for women, and I’ll be the first to admit that that’s true— To an extent. Women have to be thin, fit, have a great rack, a squishy ass, great hair, teeth, the list goes on and on. But men have standards just as impossible.

Tall, fit, abs, thick muscles, great hair, perfect white teeth, a nice ass, a big dick, great smell, funny, nice, sweet, handsome, deep voice, great in bed etcetera, etcetera!

When is this hate going to end? Why can’t we work together for equality, not fight one another for “superiority?” When am I going to stop seeing the asshole posts made by entitled feminists? I hope someday soon.

And for the bitch that reduced my husband to fucking _tears_ when we got home,” You began, nearly growling, “If I _ever_ run into you again, I suggest you run. And that is not a threat, that is a mother fucking promise. I promise to make you pay for making him cry. He cried for _hours_ , and he feels terrible over nothing. And next time, you won’t get away like you did today. I’m a fighter by nature, and Sebastian is my number one reason to fight.

Sebastian is not the one to feel ashamed. You are, for doing that to a wonderful man. Be ashamed of _yourself.”_

You ended the video and posted it to your social media outlets, walking inside and rushing upstairs, shutting your phone off after. You smiled softly at the sight of your husband waiting for you, a very soft smile on his face, a small flicker of light in his eyes.

You sat down and leaned on your elbow, looking down at him and kissing him softly. He took your hand in his and brought it to his lips, pecking it gently before moving your hand to his hair, nuzzling into it. You chuckled and pulled his face to your chest in a hug, twirling a piece of his hair around your finger and leaving little butterfly kisses on his cheek.

“I love you…” He mumbled.

“I love you too. I’ll always be here for you baby, I’ll always protect and defend you.”

Sebastian smiled brighter and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to snuggle him until he felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture on the shirt: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Ev6kkuvVGWk/T0uJlgP3dJI/AAAAAAAAEjQ/S03a-hpm2hM/s1600/marilyn-monroe-laughing.jpg


End file.
